Barrera invisible
by Afrodita1
Summary: One-shot. Rose y Scorpius han sido amigos durante toda su vida, pero de repente ambos comienzan a sentir algo mas... ¿podrán a pesar del odio de sus familias comenzar algo nuevo?


La lluvia caía con fuerza haciendo a Rose titiritar. Caminó sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las frías gotas de lluvia.

-¡Rose! -exclamó Scorpius corriendo hacia ella.

La bruja no giró, siguió caminando, cansada de todo, de lo que decían los demás, de los prejuicios, de los rumores, de sus propios padres, del odio de sus familias...

Sintió la mano tibia de Scorpius tomando la suya, la obligó a girar.

Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en ella, tan tristes y desesperados que el corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró.

-Suéltame Malfoy -así lo llamaba cada vez que se enfadaba con el.

-No.

-Dije que me sueltes.

-Rose...

-Oh cállate de una buena vez -sollozó -, y vete con ella, ¿es lo que tu padre quiere, verdad? Entonces hazlo, pero a mí no me busques mas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo nuestro es imposible, lo sabes.

Rose bajó la mirada intentando suprimir las lágrimas.

-Entonces es mejor que dejemos de hablarnos, desde el principio fue una mala idea ser amigos...

Scorpius se sorprendió, el dolor atravesó su pecho como una aguda flecha.

-¿Te arrepientes de habernos convertido en amigos? -su voz sonó débil.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada tristemente y lo observó. Las gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro rápidamente. No pudo evitar suspirar, odiaba que fuera tan guapo, sus ojos celestes reflejaban esa bondad que su padre carecía por completo, sus labios rosados y perfectos... aquel cabello rubio y despeinado, aquella expresión triste que la hacía morderse el labio...

-Si, fue una mala idea.

El mago se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No quiero perderte. No puedes alejarte de mí -murmuró con la voz quebrada -Te necesito Rose.

Un trueno resonó, como si el mismísimo cielo estuviera en desacuerdo con aquel contacto, con aquellas palabras...

-Siempre dices lo mismo... pero... pero nunca vas a tener la valentía de...

-Admítelo, tu tampoco la tienes -susurró -Y no te culpo, es demasiado difícil, lo se, porque yo también lo siento todos los días...

-No lo sientes, no sientes nada, ¡no te importa! -exclamó la chica cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en su pecho.

-Si me importa, todo lo que se trate sobre ti me importa Rose -musitó abrazándola con mas fuerza.

-Mentira. Mentira -chilló golpeándolo inútilmente -, ¡no te importa! ¡no te importa! -sollozó cansada de todo, mientras la lluvia aumentaba volviéndose pesada y fría-¡Lo único que te preocupa es que dirán los demás! ¡Nunca podrías arriesgarte por una Weasley! ¡Maldito! ¡Idiota! ¡Nunca lo harías!

Scorpius la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas obligándola a detener los golpes. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los de ella, callándola, dejándola sin aliento.

Habían sido mejores amigos durante tanto tiempo, ¿cuándo es que había cambiado todo? ¿cuándo es que ambos habían comenzado a sentir algo mas? Fue tan confuso, y sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos llegó a detener aquellos sentimientos.

-Si... si yo... si yo me arriesgo por ti... ¿tú... tú lo harías por mi? -murmuró sin apartar su mirada de la pelirroja -¿Estás... estás segura que quieres esto?

-Si -musitó la chica tan bajito que el mago apenas escuchó.

Scorpius comenzó a acercarse lentamente sintiendo su corazón latir como loco. Sus narices se rozaron, provocando que ambos cerraran los ojos con anhelo. Solo ese simple roce logró que ambos soltaran un suspiro, como si hubieran estado esperando aquello por mucho tiempo.

La nariz del mago rozó su mejilla con dulzura, sintiendo su piel mojada, sintiendo aquel aroma a rosas que la pelirroja siempre llevaba.

Rose se estaba volviendo loca sintiendo su respiración tan cerca, su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus labios.

La mano de la chica viajó a su cabello rubio y mojado, apoyando su frente contra la de el. El contacto de piel contra piel era tan agradable, tan anhelante que ambos soltaron una pequeña risa cargada de emoción.

Rose abrió un poco los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada azul. Luego de unos segundos, ambos miraron sus labios con necesidad, y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse, hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Aquella barrera invisible estaba mas presente que nunca, era ese bloque que sus dos familias habían formado en sus conciencias. Estaban tan cerca de derribarla... ambos sintieron esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago, como un fuerte recordatorio de lo malo que podía ser contradecir aquella regla.

Un relámpago los iluminó por un pequeño fragmento de tiempo, siendo suficiente para que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de que Scorpius la miraba a los ojos tan temeroso como ella, Rose nunca lo había visto así, siempre solía ser tan valiente, pero no lo culpaba, ella también lo sentía, aquel palpitar precipitado, el subir y bajar de su pecho intranquilo...

Ambos se acercaron cerrando lentamente los ojos, destrozando aquella barrera que los había mantenido alejados por tantos años...

Los labios tibios de Scorpius atraparon los de Rose con dulzura, lento, como si temiera que la bruja escapara en cualquier momento. La pelirroja lo atrajo mas hacia ella, desesperada por sentirlo mas y mas. Sus bocas jugaron con necesidad, una contra otra, ya con confianza, soltando todos los sentimientos guardados.

Slytherin y Gryffindor fundiéndose en uno, atraídos por probar eso que siempre había sido prohibido.

Rose gimió sobre sus labios cuando el chico la abrazó con mas fuerza e introdujo su lengua en su boca.

Se sentía delicioso, tan intenso, tan correcto.

Scorpius llevó sus manos a su cabello pelirrojo y largo, y dominó su boca como siempre había deseado, sintiendo aquel palpitar rugiendo en su pecho.

-Te amo... te amo tanto... -murmuró Scorpius entre besos, sin poder apenas apartarse de aquella deseable boca rosada.

-Yo también... siempre... siempre te he querido -susurró la chica entre lágrimas, colgandose de su cuello, sumergiendose en esos besos con sabor a lluvia...

Los dos magos siguieron besandose con pasión mientras la lluvia caía fría y agresiva sobre sus cuerpos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les esperaba a la hora de enfrentar a sus padres, pero aún así, ambos decidieron disfrutar de aquel beso, sintiendose felices por qué al fin la barrera que siempre los había apartado había desaparecido...


End file.
